


twenty minutes to sleep

by CloudySkyWars



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, SO MUCH FLUFF, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Anakin convinces Obi-Wan to get some sleep______________________________“Well, Master, I am actually having trouble falling asleep tonight. Would you read to me?” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.“Anakin-”“Please, Obi-Wan?” Anakin unleashed his best puppy dog eyes on him, and Obi-Wan was lost. How could one resist those eyes?“Oh, alright, I suppose.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103126
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	twenty minutes to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This was written in response to a prompt I got on tumblr quite a while ago but only just now got around to answering. This is pure fluff, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan sat at the kitchen table, his fifth cup of tea warming his hands. His gaze was fixed on the holopad in front of him, but the lines of text seemed to swim before his eyes, refusing to focus. With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Who knew that being a Master required so much flimsiwork? 

“Master?” Obi-Wan’s head shot up, eyes landing on Anakin standing in the doorway. His blond hair seemed to glow from the light of the lamp. His sleep robes hung around his too-small body, the bottom of his pants dragged the floor.

“Yes, Padawan?” Anakin shuffled his feet. 

“What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Obi-Wan gave him a soft smile. Their relationship was still new, still fragile, but Anakin’s care for others made him bold.

“Just filling out some forms, Padawan. Are you having trouble sleeping? I can make some tea for you.” Anakin shook his head.

“No, I’m fine. But you need rest, Master.” Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“I’m perfectly alright, Anakin. This form won’t fill out itself.” Anakin raised his head, jutting out his chin determidly. He marched over to Obi-Wan and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

“Well, Master, I  _ am  _ actually having trouble falling asleep tonight. Would you read to me?” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Anakin-” 

“Please, Obi-Wan?” Anakin unleashed his best puppy dog eyes on him, and Obi-Wan was lost.  _ How  _ could one resist those eyes?

“Oh, alright, I suppose.” Anakin grinned in triumph, and pulled him into his room. He made his way onto the bed, tucking himself under the covers soundly. Obi-Wan moved to sit on the chair next to his bed, but Anakin shook his head. He patted the bed next to him.

“Here, Master,” he said. Obi-Wan shook his head fondly.  _ This boy will be the death of me.  _ But he clambered into bed without much arguing. Anakin snuggled into his side, and Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around his narrow shoulders. 

He began reading, voice soft as he told the story. Only a few pages in, Anakin’s breathing evened out and his soft snore echoed around the room. Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan and smiled, gently raking his fingers through his hair. The motion was calming, and he soon found his own eyes beginning to droop. He fought the sensation at first, the abandoned holopad keeping him awake. 

But if he were to move, he risked waking Anakin, and well, he didn’t want that. So he shifted more deeply into the bed, and let his eyes drift shut.  _ Only twenty minutes,  _ he thought.  _ I’ll sleep for twenty minutes.  _

The mug of coffee and datapad remained on the table until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day and encourage me to write more :) Have a lovely day!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [CloudySkyWars](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
